Lo que pasa antes de Un Final Feliz
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: TwoShot. Historia relacionada con mi otro fic 'Un Final Feliz'. Cabe decir que para dar un gran paso, hay que enfrentar consecuencias y problemas que posiblemente se pondrán en el camino de uno, aunque no estarán solos y para enfrentar lo primero, viene algo un poco difícil. La primera cita.


_**Los personajes de Nisekoi son de propiedad **_**de ****Naoshi Komi****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Historia relacionada con mi otro Fic de ''Un Final Feliz''.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay veces en la vida en la que uno piensa que todo está bien, ya sea durante un problema que no tiene solución o una que si la tenga. Uno puede llegar a pensar que siempre hallaremos una solución a cualquier problema que se nos presente, ya sea un simple problema cotidiano o un asunto más…..fuerte que eso.

Pero para Tsugumi este problema, el cual tiene nombre, se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil de solucionar u ocultar si uno lo piensa más detenidamente. Ella lo había intentado demasiado llegando hasta el punto de exagerar, su problema nadie lo sabía, a excepción de cierta niña peliblanca a la cual define como su amiga y hermana menor.

El amor.

Para ser más exactos, un amor imposible, según para ella claro.

Había intentado demasiadas cosas, intentando cualquier cosa que fuese necesario pero…. Simplemente no puede, no puede sacarse a Raku Ichijo de su cabeza por más que intentara olvidarlo.

Ella no sabía en qué momento fue el que llego a sentir algo por ese hombre, solo sabe que un día cualquiera se dio cuenta y…ya, no había otra cosa que podía hacer más que aceptar que ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero lamentablemente no quería aceptarlo por más que Paula se lo dijese.

Por qué él ya tenía a Kirisaki como novia y ella, aunque quisiera, no podía hacer nada más que solo observar, a la distancia, completamente sola. Le dolía, demasiado, pero no por eso caería tan fácilmente, ella había sido disciplinada para superar cualquier tipo de cosas, para enfrentar cualquier situación y salir completamente ilesa, sin ningún rasguño o herida.

Pero aquello que carcomía su corazón, era simplemente….imposible de quitar.

No puede, incluso ahora, cada vez que lo mira, cada cruce de mirada entre ambos, solo la hacen darse, cada vez más, cuenta de lo muy enamorada que esta ella de Raku. Pero simplemente no puede, incluso cada vez que lo intenta, él siempre logra volverla al punto de inicio.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, ni siquiera puede negarse a sus peticiones joder, de los dos ella es la única que muerde el polvo por él, y cuando por fin acepta que seguramente jamás podrá estar junto a él más que solo ser su amiga, el viene y le da un giro completo a todo.

Porque ahora tiene un compromiso con él, tiene su nombre en su agenda, ella tiene…..Una cita con él.

Ese día, solo reacciono ante sus instintos, al ver al hombre que ama siendo amenazado a muerte por esos bandidos, simplemente…..reacciono, no supo cuándo o el porqué, pero cuando se dio cuenta.

Ya lo había salvado.

Y al haberlo hecho, el mismo le había puesto una espada contra su garganta.

Sintiendo demasiado cerca su filo, su destrucción. Porque lo que ella iba a hacer podría ponerla bajo dos metros en el suelo.

Quiso decir automáticamente una respuesta negativa ante su pregunta, pero esas palabras que estaban en su cabeza, jamás salieron. En cambio, sus palabras y acciones habían logrado obtener aquello que más anhelaba su corazón, poder estar un tiempo a solas con él.

Sabía exactamente que sus pensamientos son los de una chica completamente enamorada, colada y obsesionada por un chico, pero aunque lo ocultaba, no tan bien, no podía negar que el estar cerca de él, era simplemente enloquecedor. Maldecía internamente el haber aceptado su ''Cordial'' invitación a ir al cine junto a él, a solas, solo ellos dos…..solos.

Qué diablos pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del idiota de Raku, porque en su sano juicio la invito precisamente a ella, a ese tipo de actividades. No se suponía que esto que está a punto de hacer, lo hacen específicamente las parejas, como él y su querida…..Ojou.

_Ojou…_

Debía odiarla, debía ser despreciada por ella, ni siquiera pudo verla a los ojos los últimos días de escuela, estuvo varios días con apenas saludos cordiales hacia Kirisaki, incluso sabía que ella pensaba que algo andaba mal con aquella peculiar actitud que había tomado.

Se maldecía internamente por no saber ocultar su rara pero increíble felicidad durante esos días. Incluso juraba haber visto a Raku sonreírle en más de una ocasión, pero cuando cerraba sus ojos y los volvía a abrir, el ya no la miraba, en cambio solo estaba en su postura de siempre, mirando atentamente la clase de Yui-sensei.

Incluso también pudo jurar haber visto, como la mejilla de él estaba levemente pintado de un tono color carmín.

Pero debió haber sido su imaginación que quería darle un mal rato.

Ya que él no podía estar interesado en ella verdad…..

_¿Verdad?._

**.**

**.**

Raku no podía decir que lamentaba haberla invitado al cine, aunque solo él sabía que era algo más que una típica salida de amigos. Él sabía lo que había echo, y no se arrepentía por ello en lo absoluto, es más, estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad acerca de su relación, aparentemente real, de el con Chitoge.

Tal vez estaba loco, o simplemente ya no le importaba decir todo aquello que en realidad le dolía en el alma. Ya desde a mitades durante su segundo año, se dio cuenta que en algún punto, ya no estaba enamorado de Kosaki, eso en verdad le dolió, incluso se lo confeso a Chitoge, le confeso que él en realidad había estado enamorado de Kosaki desde hace mucho.

Chitoge, quien parecía muy triste al saber eso, quiso hablar con su padre para buscar una solución a su catastrófico problema, pero Raku la detuvo, diciéndole que si en realidad le habría gustado estar con Kosaki, hubieran llegado a terminar en algún punto de su vida, no por nada ahora ya no la amaba, ahora sabía muy bien que aquel amor de secundaria que sentía, lamentablemente, tenía fecha de caducidad.

Porque si en verdad hubiera estado enamorado de ella, jamás la habría dejado de amar.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser eliminado por ella si sabía que en realidad jamás estuvo en una relación con Chitoge, que todo era mentira, que todo había sido una muy y elaborada clase de sucia y asquerosa mentira.

Él sabía muy bien lo que ahora sentía por ella, o talvez ya lo estaba desde hace mucho, pero habían cosas que se lo impedían ver.

Lo supo realmente en el momento en que la vio.

Talvez cuando ambos cayeron por la ventana hacia la piscina y habían terminado ambos envueltos en una….muy peculiar situación, o cuando había aceptado realizar una misión realmente peligrosa en un crucero para solo asegurarse de que ella no corría ningún peligro, y si algo malo llegara a pasar, el estaría allí para dar su vida solo para saber que ella seguiría viva.

O inclusive cuando recibió una inesperada petición para ir directo a su apartamento y enseñarle a preparar un platillo típico de la región, cuando vio lo muy dedicada que era con esa clase de temas, como él también lo era, cuando por unos segundos dejo a su mente volar por los cielos e imaginarse a ellos dos, en una casa junto a un lago junto con unos pequeños niños suyos mientras la veía impresionado cocinar para él y toda su feliz familia.

La imaginaba a ella junto con una niña y un bebe por venir.

A el realizando su imposible sueño y a ella verla completamente feliz dedicándose a hacer feliz a los niños, posiblemente una guardería, ella alejando su peligroso trabajo para estar con ellos, también se veía a el mismo diciéndole a su padre seriamente que tampoco quería ser parte de ese mundo, mundo que traería problemas a él y su añorada familia.

Simplemente quería ser feliz junto a ella, al igual que ella quería ser feliz a su lado.

Pero aún no estaba seguro si ella realmente le quería, porque según Shuu, ella estaba colada por él, y él de ella si se lo preguntaban. Él sabía que Shuu lo había descubierto, y pensaba que a lo mejor iría de bocazas con la gente y lo arruinaría, o peor, haría que Tsugumi lo odiara.

Y eso es algo que simplemente no quería que sucediera.

Si realmente lo sabía, agradecía por no decirle a nadie, talvez debido a que él es su mejor amigo, al igual que él lo es de él.

Aunque por lo que veía, se veía realmente entretenido molestando a Ruri, quien siempre le recibía con un muy potente golpe que lo dejaba atontado por varios minutos.

Era una amistada muy rara, a su parecer claro.

En fin, agradecía con el alma el poder averiguar que sentía algo por ella, algo fuerte.

Y ahora, que se encontraba a mitades de su último año, quería estar próximamente con alguien en quien realidad quería y amaba mucho, quería estar junto a ella, no importaba si al final la gente se interpondría en su camino, el mismo lucharía por mantener a salvo su felicidad, quería estar con ella.

Necesítese lo que necesitara.

Incluso el mismo se sorprendía de tal fuerza con la que quería a alguien.

Esto en verdad era mucho más fuerte que cuando estaba enamorado de Kosaki.

No había palabras.

No había nada que pudiera decir a todo aquello que sentía.

Solo que la amaba…..y mucho.

No necesitaba suerte, aquello era para débiles, lo que necesitaba era valor y una fuerza descomunal para lograr su meta, su objetivo, su sueño… Su futuro.

Lo lograría.

_¿Verdad?._

**.**

**.**

Tsugumi sentía miedo, y unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Jamás debía contárselo a Paula. Ella la había arrastrado hacia el centro comercial y había hecho mal uso de mucho de su dinero. Había comprado centenares de ropa y artículos para chicas, que podía jurar que va a necesitar un ropero extra para que todo aquello, al menos, cupiera dentro.

Eran demasiadas cosas, incluso para su amiga, pero Paula había insistido en su idea de que todo aquello que se había probado, le había quedado perfectamente bien y que sería un desperdicio no comprarlo cuando le decía y había comprobado que con todo se veía demasiado hermosa, incluso se sonrojo bastante cuando le insinuó que posiblemente con ello, lograría llegar a algo más lejos con Raku que a solo un simple beso.

Cabe mencionar que casi había acabado desmayada del solo imaginarse a él y a ella en una situación como esas.

Ya que Raku no le pediría matrimonio en su primera salida ''Casual''. Eso era muy tonto, incluso para Paula el llegarle a insinuar que el haría algo como eso. Pero no podía negarse que esa era de las muchas ideas que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza.

Ahora que cuando habían salido de muchas tiendas, de donde se fue casi la mayoría de su dinero, Paula la llevo a solo uno más, pero ante la crítica de ella al decir que no quería ir a otro lugar más, que estaba cansada, se sorprendió del llegar a un último y raro lugar.

Era el típico negocio de disfraces un poco alejado de la ciudad, aunque debía admitir que para estar lejos de la civilización, estaba el lugar demasiado colorido, del negocio colgaba un gran anuncio de luces y para su mayor sorpresa, parecía tener un nivel de clientela muy bueno, aunque la mayoría llega al lugar más noche, según Paula.

Cuando llegaron, Paula le había dicho que esperara por ella solo un momento que no tardaría, y así fue, ya que no paso más de dos minutos de entrar para volver a salir y con ella un pequeño obsequio que según ella garantizaría su seguridad al 100%, la de ella y la de Raku. Y eso fue algo que ahora que lo veía, funcionaria a la perfección.

Y ahora que se encontraba en el lugar y un poco antes de la hora indicada, sentía muchos nervios sin poder controlarlos, podía sentir las miradas de mucha gente puestas sobre ella, era agobiante pero podía con ello, incluso tuvo que fulminar con la mirada a las decenas de chicos que se le acercaron, ya que según Paula ellos podrían ser algún tipo de criminal y no quería tener algún inconveniente para cuando su ''Cita'' llegara.

Pero para que Raku llegara faltarían solo unos cinco minutos.

**.**

**.**

Había hecho bien el contárselo a Shuu?, talvez, talvez no, pero cambiar una decisión ya de por si es difícil, aunque debía admitir que se arrepentía un poco sinceramente. Porque este raro amigo de él, era demasiado problemático a la hora de dar su ayuda para su cita con Tsugumi.

Jamás creyó que Shuu le daría toda una clase de ''Como conquistarla en un solo paso'', para su suerte, Shuu se la habia pasado diciendo cosas sin sentido que llego a un punto en donde ya ni caso le daba, aunque debía admitir que por lo poco que pudo escuchar, de alguna forma pensó que ese poco si serviría de alguna u otra forma, aunque según él, tendría que pasar muchas cosas raras como para que llegase a utilizar los pocos consejos entendibles por parte de su mejor amigo.

Además de eso, al menos le sirvió como ayudante a la hora de ir de compras, que para su maravilla, no duraron más de una hora ya que el salir de compras con Chitoge ya de por si era agotador y había llegado a un punto en el que ya ni la veía para decirle que se veía bien o algo parecido a ese tipo de cumplidos que le dice un novio a una novia.

Solo que aquí era de un novio ''Falso'' a una novia ''Falsa'', y en sí, ese dato era relajador a veces.

Aunque debía admitir que la última vez sí que se la paso pensando mucho al ver la ropa que su ''Novia'' le había llevado para que lo sostuviera.

Aunque no precisamente pensando en cómo la ropa se vería con Chitoge, sino Tsugumi, y para su suerte, nadie fue testigo de las decenas de hemorragias que él tuvo durante toda su estancia ese día.

Aunque las imágenes creadas en su cabeza jamás serian borradas.

Que se le podía hacer…._Verdad?._

Y ahora que recuerda, antes de llegar a su destino, un día antes Paula le había dado una bolsa donde le dijo específicamente que se colocara lo que había dentro, antes de llegar a ''Donde ya sabes y con quien'', se sorprendió de eso, no había duda alguna que Tsugumi al no tener el apoyo de Chitoge en esta clases de cosa, buscaría la ayuda de alguien más, y para su buena suerte la elegida había sido ella.

No sabía cómo o porque, pero algo le decía que podía confiar plenamente en ella y más sobre asuntos sobre el mismo con Tsugumi.

Pareciera que supiera cosas que antes él no sabía, pero le restó importancia al ver de lo que había tratado ese pequeño obsequio por parte de ella. Al parecer, le leyó la mente cuando buscaba una forma de que nadie los reconociera, o al menos que nadie supiera quien era el chico que salía con la mejor sicaria de la banda ''la colmena''.

Le debía un gran favor a ella….uno muy grande.

Pero ya habría tiempo para agradecérselo, primero debía preguntar a una chica de cabello largo color oscuro y que pareciese una modelo con una ropa de su categoría, que según Paula ella le diría donde estaba Tsugumi.

Solo debía buscarla y ella le diría como encontrarla.

Aunque lo que no sabía, era que la encontraría más rápido de lo que él cree.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sé que en este capítulo no tiene diálogos, pero es que así es como me vino la información a la mente cuando lo comencé a escribir. Pero no se preocupen, en el otro capítulo habrá de todo.**_

_**Ya que este solo es un TwoShot o una historia de tres capítulos. Ya veremos cómo va esto.**_

_**Solo esperen.**_

_**Acepto quejas, ayuda, agradecimientos XD.**_

_**Les recuerdo que entre más comentarios hay más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
